GMAF 3 CHALLANGER EDDITION QUEST BOARD
RESORT ISLAND QUEST BOARD! On resort island, we have sat up a multitide of events and the such to keep our fighters enternained. From games, to parties, to challanges, etc. We are honed to keep things enteraining for you! Save the motherfuckin dolphins! Hi! Someone help! Our resort dolphins have escaped to an unknown city known as Atlantis'morin! They've ventured off and the pirates in the underwater dome city may try to eat and kill them! Were looking for some intelligent, reliable, resoureful people to go out and save these creatures from utter destruction! Will it be you!?! Your mission will be to get underwater to the city, infiltrate it from the pirates. Steal the dolphins back and return back to resort island. This will take a party of 3 to do so. Two being the lowest. Be warned the pirates are all armed with guns and the such to kill there opponents! Th leaders name is Ferious Fang. An Ex-Triad member that is now in league with a pirate terriorist agency. It is unknown as to what he'd need the dolphins for but we have to get them back! Hurry! Rewards: 3 silver GMAF coins Location: Atlantis'morin under the sea in a domed out city. Leaders Ability: Powerful Combatan PEST CONTROLE Recently a large animal has been seen lurking around the resorts loggings where most people will be staying. We would like any one who is brave enough and skilled enough to find out what it is and remove it from the area we would like it to come back alive seeing as we have word its an escaped creature from the jungle area though if you must, kill it. Keep in mind this creature may have unknown abilities though weve run it through and though we have not givin it an actual name well call it Bessy. So far we think Bessy may be able to glide climb and is highly agile with razor sharp claws and teeth and has perfect vision at night please be carefull when removeing it. Rewards: Alive 5 GMAF silver coins Dead 3 GMAF silver coins Abilities *Acute night vision and hearing.. *Enhanced Agility and reflexes *Enhanced bite *Enhanced slash *Enhanced duribility Save The "Innocence" Daisy Mayflower.. a little 13 year old girl that has the eyes of an angel and the innocent sweet smile of a tiny goddess but don’t let her looks and behavior fool you. Behind that sweet pure grin she has a dark and corrupted soul. She has killed over 25 people without any remorse and even worse she has killed them all with an innocent smile. No one is sure what has corrupted her but people believe she escaped an insane asylum a few years ago. No one was able to capture her ever since then, she left so trace but has been seen a few time in a few villages on the island. She was last seen near the GMAF’s arena talking to some kids that just boarded off a ship. She has a bad habit of acting like she’s lost and needs help but as soon as you help her she turns on you and plays tricks. She loves to play games and is inspired by the movie Saw. The last massacre she has done was pulling a few people together in a cage and capturing them, soon enough making them turn on each other and all end up killing each other. She has a very sick mind and needs to be caught ASAP. Your mission is to find this girl and bring her back to the police so they can keep her locked up in a safe place where her sanity will be kept in a small white room… in a cozy white jacket. Only the most intelligent and sneakiest people are able to do this job. She is a really big trickster and she’s know for manipulation so be careful! Don’t fall for her tricks. BRING HER BACK ALIVE OR YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR MISSION. Her name is Daisy Mayflower and any other background is unknown. She’s very strong for her age and her brain power is more intellectual than you think for her age. Reward: 10 silver GMAF coins Location: Last seen near GMAF property Ability: Manipulation and Super Human agility Don't Bitch out “ Attention all Pussies of the GMAF , I bet you all think your so tough huh ?! Well I got something to tell ya ! Sorry to break your hopes and dreams but your not ! not even close I CuntKicker along with my team run a show called “ Don’t Bitch out ! “ and we do some crazy and epic shit. And when I say crazy and epic I mean some crazy and epic shit ! I challenge you bastards to a surfing contest .... in a VOLCANO ! YEAAAAAAH Pussies on a motherfucking Volcano ...... So If you GMAF bastards think you own a pair then accept my challenge ! I CuntKicker invite anyone to out volcano surfing challenge ! So don’t pussy out ! or may I say DONT BITCH OUT pussies . My crew and I shall be filming the damn thing as we go so we are gonna show how much of a pussy you all are on live national tv only on FTV so show up and don’t bitch out I Cunt Kicker is out ! “ Cunt Kicker and his band of hooligans have been messing with the towns people for a while with his contest. Someone better go out there and show him out get this Barbarian off my land ! Reward: 100 Silver GMAF coins Location: Wiki Tiki Volcano Ability: Bad Ass Empowement Ape Sh** 027.jpg ForeverOVA.png Forever_OVA.jpg jojo207b.png s3OaIo4.png uyeaaa.jpeg jojo207a.png His named remains a mystery but his reputation goes with out being unnoticed. He is a devious ape hidin in the mist within our many seas. He has yet to be caught though the islands bravest men havebeen taught trained and paid to capture him but yet they've all come empty handed. Those were the lucky ones some came with only a hand may there soul rest in immortal peace, PLEASE ! I beg of you GMAF contestands on the island please get rid of this ape. He is usually heard but never seen. This is the sound you will here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf6BmbuuEj8) Along with the sounds of woman chatting and laughing among what sounds like a party boat. When the song stops some of the girls from the island end up missing weeks later they appear with APE children. Its a horrible sight some don't even survive the pregnancy.If you can find this... This THING ! and bring back it's head we will award you accordingly and you will have the islands support in your match. Who ever may save us from this ape will see us on the stand cheering you on SO Please find us this ape, We beg of you our island Beg of you we fear the safety of our little girls anf wives. COMPLETED: Kin and Suzume Volley On !Category:GMAF 3 Hey -giggles- I love you GMAF fighters , I believe you all to be so brave awesome and it's super hot watching you guys go back and forth beating the crap out of each other. But, Well we need your help you see my friends and I got ourselves in a bit of trouble. Theres these guys that picks on us then have the NERVES to ask us out on a date ?! I know the nerves right. So we were playing volley ball and like they all came out of nowhere and teased us telling us stuff like we suck and how we should stick to handling other balls ? Which i never really understood but the insults did not stop there. So one day we finally BROKE ! and challenged them for once . We challenged them to a volley ball match and we were hoping if you can like train us to get as fast and strong as you so we can beat those son of a bitches. -pouts- Please you'll be doing us a favor. Reward: 200 silver GMAF coins Location : unknown Ability: Ape physiology Reward 10 silver coins and Sex appeal (Fan girls) location: The beach Ability: N/A Takers(Akira Tetsu and Akashi Juro) Lights ! Camera ! Action ! LOVE KILLS ! Is in the making and judging by the way it's going Im sure it'll hit box office. It's about Brock and Laura. Two New California Kids who grew up together in the harsh streets. Brock with an Abusive father in the Mafia, and Laura who lived in a rich home where she was well taken care of. They fell in love when teenagers but Brock was sent to Kasaihana where he was forced to Join the Yakuza Like his father had to pay for his fathers debts. After some years they started to lose touch with one another untill Brock found out that Laura had been struck ill. After being sperated for too long . By this time Brock had been thrown in prison but his love for her would no longer allow him to stay locked up forever. So Brock a now escaped prisoer and enemy to the state was captured only a block from Laura's home and has been taken to the GMAF to recieve his execution. Where he was forced to fight for his life against a horde of enemies. Laura, hearing of her lovers soon to be death and how he escaped to her. Rushing towards the GMAFS to see her lover and possibly save him. But will she?! Im gonna need some stunt mans for the action scense cause you know are main actor is to full of himself to gent his hands dirty. The guy refuses to even lay on the floor so were in dying need of a guy to take part and help us out with these scenes too. So who is up to the challenge ! The money is quite nice. Were also in need of a lead role for the lead female Laura as well! The orginal actor quit because her adult movie was leaked and now were looking for a leading female as well! Please we need help anyone someone! Completed: ''Kin and Suzume CHOW DOWN ! tumblr_mscl7uRri71sns0s6o1_250-2.gif Are you poor ?! But have the appetite of a hundered starving me ?! Wanna make a quick buck ?! Then join us at the GMAF Eating contest. You ! will be joined with people all over the island where you all would be supplied with a set of meals and forced to CHOW DOWN ! Everyone will be tested to chow down as much as food as you can possible eat. The last one standing will be declared the winner so what do you say ?! Are you ready to Chow down ! Reward: 5,000 silver coins Location : Stadium Reward 1,000 coins ''COMPLETED!: Suzume and Kin Coming Up Roses A rather wealthy yet anonymous client has requested that some brave soul travels into the very heart of the jungle while seeking out ten different varieties of flowers that are native to the island and can only be found upon its shores. Each flower is described with great care and an estimated location is provided. The client warns that some of the blossoms may be toxic in nature and recommends that the greatest of care is taken when handling them. The client also requests that the entire plant be procured from roots to foliage. A bonus will be offered for any seeds that are collected of the ten species. Do not allow the seeds to become damp. It is advised that any who dare accept the quest has at least a basic foundation in botany if not a more experienced level. The client only agrees to pay if quality samples of all ten species are acquired. Any and all injuries occurring during any attempts at the quest are not the liability of the client, island personnel or tournament practitioners and lie solely on the individual partaking in said quest. Location Stadium Reward: 1500 Silver Coins Wflowers9.jpg Wflower8.jpg Wflower7.jpg Wflower6.jpg Wflower5.jpg Wflower4.jpg Wflower3.jpg Wflower2.jpg Wflower10.jpg Wflower1.jpg Location: Jungle (see attached map) Ability: N/A Family Jewels! Alright soooo...*pops gum* Chea like my family is like. Fucking rich right. annnnnnd one night i was partying. You know, taking names, and sucking dick, when i don't know how, but i got a ruffie in my maragrita, and next thing you know all i felt was some dry dick and that morning my diamond was gone! Like...it's totally not even fair! I always keep it with me, it's worth SOOOO much money, and it's like not even funny that it's gone because I lik need it back or my dad will kill me. Like really kill me. Soooo could you be a good doll and get it back for me? I'll pay you alot, i'll even let your friends run train! WOOOO!......chea like...my family is fucking rich right?" *Her buttler walks in and escorts her from the camera, only to look to the ongoing reader.* "Please find this girls dimanod, so that I may keep my job. thank you. Last i checked, one of the ruffians that stole it took refuge near a cove, with a giant forgotten pirate ship. Check there, could be more treasure where that came from. Oh and do be careful won't you? I hear a famous pirate runs this crew. A legendary swordsman of sorts, said to have been around for quite sometime. You wouldn't want to tustle with him I'm sure. They say he used to be a....oni...howard? something along those lines. Just be careful" Location: Jolly Rogers Pirate Bay Reward: 5,000 silver coins Dangers: Pirate crew & Captain of the ship. Gold Fur I HAVE TO HAVE IT ! You must get it for me ! It will make the most marvelous meal ! ALRIGHT ! on a remote island not too far off from the coast lays a mysterious batch of birds with golden fur. I cannot stress to you how important such birds mean to me , They can be that one step I need to meet STARDOM ! Rumor has it these five foot tall golden birds were nurtured by the gods themselves ! You know what that means right they must taste delightful ! I want that taste and your gonna get it for me ! But, becareful these birds are EXTREMELY fast ! It takes "special" people to catch them ! I would catch them myself but you know Im a little in the heacy side ya'know ? But anyways you can get them I just know you can PLEAAAASEEE I'll pay you a price you cannot refuse ! So get your guns or whatever you youngins use these days and GET ER DONE ! Location: Chickens Creek Reward: 20,000 Ability :Super Fast One eyed Drama ! . .. So, You all probably heard the about the deadly 10 year Trojan war and the mission of Odysswus who so happenly met the ugly side of Posiden and was forcred to meet his wrath were him and his crew mates were stranded on sea for years well While sailing home from the Trojan War, Odysseus and his men came ashore to restock their food and water. They were thrilled to find a cave full of sheep! They knew the sheep probably belonged to someone, but they were hungry and they hoped, if the owner showed up while they were there, that he would understand that they had fought for Greece and won. They built a fire in the cave, and cooked some sheep on a sharpened stick. There was a giant roar! A Cyclops appeared at the mouth of the cave, swinging a club. Odysseus grabbed the sharpened stick and blinded the Cyclops. Odysseus and his men got safely away by pretending to be sheep. They made bah-bah sounds until they had crawled to safety. rumors has it that Cyclops still lives and till this day still searches for Odysseus even though he's blind. wellll , One of the residents thought it would be fun to find out if that story is true and to his suprise it was, and well now he is trapped with that Cyclops. If he remains unnoticed that Cyclops might not catch him but he cant do It forever. Someone please save this idiot bring him back So I can personally slap the shit out of him. Location: Trojan Rock within one of the caves Reward: 100,000 *****Takers: Giselle Takers~ (Jackie and Katherine Rose) Hound of Bastardville ? .. I seen It I know I seen it ! They said I didn't see it but I know I saw it ! Im not crazy you have to believe me !! .. Meet Climoth he's a 4o year old single father he claims to have seen a 12 foot hound with beast like feauters in the forest , I for one thinks that he's read to much sherlock holmes books. But his son insist that we have a full on investigation the police refuse to waste there time on such a manor but I for one is very close to his son and I believe he needs that investigation I mean atleast prove there was no dog something to put this off the books for now. I cannpt take another round of hearing about that damn hound, The pay will be nice so how about it ?! Location: The woods. Reward: 6,000 silver coins Takers:Akira Tetsu Make A Man out of You ! You damn kids today have no respect ! Well I'll show you ! Yep you BETCHA ! I oughta teach everyone of you a lesson for direspecting the ALUMINI ! back in my days we had something like the GMAF ! And Let me tell ya ! I was the best. When I say best I mean the best ! you kids cant fight today lack so much creativity you all make it look boring, The fighting gods must be rolling in there graves except me of course HAHAHAHA ! Tch,, ANYWAYS ! Suit up and fight me ! I'll show you all a True CHAMP ! YEAAHHHH HAHAHA.... OH ! Lets put some money on the line ! You happened to beat me I'll give you however much you want how about that ! 8D HAHAHAHA !' Location: Anywhere. Reward: N/A ( Decided by how much damage you get done ) Category:GMAF